russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Toon TV
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by Toon TV, a digital free-to-air and cable channel owned by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Programming blocks As of 2019, anime and cartoon programs are divided into various program blocks: *'Morning Toons' (Monday to Friday 6:00AM to 8:00AM) - the channel's breakfast block that airs selected American and British animations intended for pre-schoolers and young children. *'Anime Time' (Monday to Friday 8:00AM to 10:30AM) - the channel's morning block consisting of Japanese anime programs targeting for all audiences. *'Lunch Aniamtion' (Monday to Friday 12:30PM to 2:00PM) - the channel's weekday noontime block consisting of foreign animations. *'Toon in Afternoon' (Monday to Friday 2:00PM to 6:00PM) - the channel's weekday afternoon block consisting of foreign animations and Barbie movies. *'Shine On Primetime' (Monday to Friday 6:00PM to 7:45PM) - the weeknight primetime block consisting of two animated series and one local fantaserye targeting the teen audience for young girls and teenagers. *'Action Primetime' (Monday to Friday 7:45PM to 11:00PM and Saturday and Sunday 5:30PM-7:00PM) - another weeknight primetime block consisting of local action-packed fantaseryes and two action animated series targeting our younger and male viewers. *'Tokusatsu Weekend' (Saturday and Sunday 7:00AM to 11:30AM) - the channel's weekend afternoon block consisting of Japanese tokusatsu programs. *'Oh My Weekend!' (Saturday and Sunday 7:00PM-11:30PM) - the channel's weekend block consisting of cartoons, animes, live-action series and animated movies. Outside of its core format, former programs previously aired on IBC that are considered family-oriented and child-friendly are aired. Current programs 'Local programs' 'Fantasy' *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (November 20, 2018-present) *''Kumander Bawang'' (April 24, 2017-November 17, 2017, February 5, 2018-present) *''Syrena'' (February 26, 2018-present) *''Voltron Man'' (February 29, 2016-present) 'Short segments (during commercial breaks)' *''News Toon'' *''Birthday Toon'' *''What's Think?'' 'Foreign programs' 'Anime' *''Dragon Quest'' (January 7, 2019-present) *''Eromanga Sensei'' (April 7, 2018-present) *''Getter Robo'' (February 29, 2016-present) *''Ghost Fighter'' (February 29, 2016-present) *''K-On!'' (June 2, 2018-present) * Super Pig (February 29, 2016-present) * Time Quest (February 29, 2016-present) 'Cartoons' *''Atomic Betty'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series'' (since April 7, 2018) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1989 TV series)'' (since January 14, 2017) *''Grossology'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (since July 2, 2012) *''Little Charmers'' (since January 16, 2016) *''Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own'' (since January 7, 2019) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Polly Pocket'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' (since January 14, 2017) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Splash and Bubbles'' (since March 5, 2018) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)'' (since April 4, 2016) *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' (since June 30, 2012) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (since June 3, 2017) *''Totally Spies!'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Trollz'' (since June 30, 2012) 'Live-action' * Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends (March 10, 2018-present) 'Tokusatsu' *''Bioman'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Fiveman'' (June 9, 2018-present) *''Jiban'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Machine Man'' (January 5, 2019-present) *''Masked Rider Black'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Maskman'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Shaider'' (June 9, 2018-present) *''Sky Ranger Gavan'' (June 9, 2018-present) *''Turboranger'' (February 27, 2016-present) 'Movie blocks' *''Theater Toon'' (since June 30, 2012) - full-length animated movies. *''Barbie Movie'' (since July 2, 2012) - the movie block of Toon TV, featuring Barbie movies. *''Star Lounge'' (since June 30, 2012) - A movie block dedicated to young girls, this block shows all current Barbie and My Scene movies and Polly Pocket. *''Disney Toon Movie'' (since June 30, 2012) - the movie block of Toon TV, featuring Disney movies. Upcoming programming *''My Little Anghel'' (2018) *''Ninja Kids'' (2018) Previous programs References Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists